Figures of the Past, People of the Future
by Your Last Breath
Summary: A young jedi, Aliya Skywalker, 1000 years on since Anakin Skywalker died sees something, two statues, fascinated by them she starts to unpick the mystery surrounding them. In doing so she reawakens old friends and enemies and her life is never the same.
1. The Two Statues

This is set 1000 years after the death of Anakin Skywalker. Read and Review!

**Chapter One: The Two Statues**

_"Nobody, I think, ought to read poetry, or look at pictures or statues, who cannot find a great deal more in them than the poet or artist has actually expressed. Their highest merit is suggestiveness"- Nathaniel Hawthorne_

I ran. I darted around people, I raced down the corridors and the shouts of my pursuers finally died. I had lost them, but then again I had no idea in which part of the temple I was even in now. I was lost. I looked around and to my astonishment stood two stone statues. They stood between two stone pillars but they dominated their surroundings. It was obvious that they had been made in memory and likeness to who they were suppost to resemble. One stood ever so slightly taller and had a slighter, slimmer build and a face framed by messy wavy hair. His face was indeed very handsome full lips, high cheek bones and stormy eyes which through one ran a long, straight scar. The shorter one had a slightly thicker build and was less handsome with thin lips but kindly eyes that were complete with a small beard and smoothed out hair.

I went closer seeing there was a small scripture beneath them, kneeling down in front of the tool one I started to read;

_Anakin Skywalker was born of a prophecy and so called to some "The Chosen One". Being taken away from his mother at a young age and then asked to give up attachments was difficult for him so he secretly rebelled and wedded Padme Amidala from Naboo whom he had two children with. In a vision he saw his beloved wife die in childbirth, setting out to stop this he turned to the dark side and was thus became Darth Vader. He was ultimately not strong enough to save his wife. Twenty years later his son Luke turned him back to the light side. He died as Anakin Skywalker._

The shorter statue read:

_Obi Wan Kenobi was Anakin Skywalker's master he was also a member of the Jedi Council. When Padme, Anakin's wife gave birth to twins he took the son, Luke, away as Anakin was no-more and Darth Vader had risen. He watched over the boy for about twenty years on the desert world of Tatooine, as fate would have it he died at the hands of his former apprentice, Darth Vader._

I shut my eyes and asked myself who I was. I am Aliya Skywalker


	2. Myths and Legends

**Chapter Two: Myths and Legends**

_"To understand the present we must look to the past"-Unknown_

I leaned against one of the pillars and asked myself who was the "Chosen One" who was this Obi Wan Kenobi because though the descriptions gave me some information it did not quench my thirst for knowledge about these two jedi. There were stories about the Old Jedi Order but they were myths, legends. Ever since I was a young girl I would listen to these stories with all my attention and imagine these heroes fly through the galaxy, run across the open plains or dart through the forests: these were the stories of the heroes. Though with these stories I later came to realise that the fact and the fiction crossed paths, but this did not dampen my appetite for them, just increased it.

I hear people calling my name and look outside the sky once pink is now dark, dark as the colour indigo. I stand up flexing my muscles as they have become rather cramped and start to head back memorising each turn and corridor. I see the jedi who have been calling me,their faces, just for instance, show immense relief.

"Were have you been? No-ones seen you since mid day, what happened to you?, a tall togrutan asks.

I look into his searching eyes and merely say "I got lost"

"Lost?" he repeats his eyes are suspicious.

"Yes" I reply, then add " I was running away from some other people and I took a few misturns and came to an area which I had never been in before. It had these two statues from the Old Jedi Order and I was fascinated by them."

He looks at me sceptically and with sigh he puts his arm round my shoulder with the words "come on then".

We walk slowly away and when I lie down on my small bed my mind is restless from the events of today and I lie awake unsleeping. I finally get to sleep and dream of old heroes, shouts sounding and lightsabres clashing.


	3. Research and Starships

**Chapter Three:Open Book**

_If history were taught in the form of stories, it would never be forgotten- Rudyard Kipling_

I woke up and drowsily pulled on my clothes, my mind was foggy so it was only till breakfast that what happened yesterday came flooding back to me. I gulped down the hot, bitter, dark liquid and grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out of the door; this attracted a few looks my friends, but in all truth I didn't care. I hurried my way to the library which had always overwhelmed me because of the stacks upon stacks of books, I would have to get some help. I walked swiftly over to to the librarian a tall, young woman with dark hair and twinkling eyes.

" Excuse me, but please may you help me" I asked

She looked down at me kindly and replied " Yes, what would you like help with"

"I need some books on a jedi from the Old Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker, to be specific".

She narrowed her eyes " may I ask you what this is for because books such as that are few and far between. Books such as that have been destroyed, burned in the time of the Jedi Purges. Books such as that are like liquid gold"

I looked up at her with pleading eyes and she finally gave in and smiled "come on then".

She lead me through the stacks, past countless books and papers until we finally arrived at a small room. She switched a light on, bright enough to read by, but not so bright that the ink would fade. She looked at me and saw me gaping at all these old books. She laughed softly "Come on then, lets get started". With this she pulled a a thick volume and gestured that I should do the same.

I scanned down the contents page but it was obvious to me that this had been written much earlier, the librarians one was rejected as well. She looked at me with her kind eyes. " I've got to go I would love spending my time doing this all day but there's only me and an awful lot of jedi. If you come back after your studies or supper I may be able to help, just be careful". I nodded in response and she left the room. Time as always when you want it the most flew by and before I knew it I had to go off to my lessons.

Lessons did not go quickly in fact they went exceedingly slowly, even the ones which I usually enjoyed; Languages, Sabre Practice, Gymnastics, Flying etc etc. After they had finished and I had supper with my friends I walked over to the library again. The librarian saw me and gestured for me to continue what I was doing before, I nodded. With this I walked over to the small room and switched on the light, pulled a book down and started to read. The pages were dusty and smelt of war and memories.

As I skimmed through endless books speaking of dates, people and places but to no avail. Was I looking in the wrong place? Did books about them even exist? When did they even live? I put the book down and rested my head against my hand thinking about the past events and the two statues. I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in my own bed though I have no recollection of getting there. I stretch to get rid of the cramped muscles and heave myself out of bed. A friend of mine bounds towards me, she's always been hyper- today's she's even more so.<p>

" Aliya" she's breathless,"pack... your things we're going on a trip".

I stare at her "what do you mean".

"Some of us have been chosen to visit a few planets in the Outer Rim".

"Me included?"

She laughs "yes you dipstick, you included, pack you're things and hurry". With that she breathlessly jumps and runs to do the same thing. The realisation sweeps over me and forgetting my tiredness I hurriedly start to pack away some of my things- I dont have much and even less then I actually want to bring. Throwing my lighsabre, comfortable clothes into my suitcase and a jappor snippet necklace of leather hanging off a piece which I tied round my neck and with my small suitcase sprinted down the staircases and corridors with my friend Rose, we only stopped when we came to the hangar.

As we walked up to our jedi teacher I noticed that there were only about five others my heart leapt with excitement. I went to join the others.

"Now that we are all here, I will tell you all what this is about. You've been chosen to go and visit some planets in the Outer Rim to learn their different cultures. Keep your bags with you as you can then put them into your allocated rooms. Climb aboard". We all hurried on board and soon after that the ship took off.


End file.
